


Do As I Say Jack....

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is surprised by how forceful Ianto can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do As I Say Jack....

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I just like to borrow them from time to time.
> 
> This is set just after "To The Last Man"

Jack had been surprised at the reaction he’d got from Ianto when he’d asked him if he would miss him.

They’d been talking about Tommy and how he’d gone back to his own time. Jack’s recollection was hearing Ianto come up the stairs and ask him if he ever wanted to go back to _his_ own time. Jack had been talking about how he’d loved too many people when Ianto, who’d been sitting on his desk, had leant down and kissed him.

Jack had been surprised at first. The passion radiating from Ianto had taken his breath away. But once he’d realised what was happening he’d responded with equal passion. They’d had the odd kiss, but nothing so passionate. Breaking apart they’d both gasped for breath and noticed each others’ reaction straining against their trousers.

“Wow Yan, that was unexpected.”

“Not really Jack, come on think about it, we’ve skirted around our feelings long enough. If I’d had to wait for you, I’d be old and grey and you wouldn’t want me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I’m getting older by the day, but you – you don’t age. You’re not going to want me if I’m old.”

“Ianto, I’ll want you for as long as I can have you.”

“Why haven’t you done something about it before then?”  
  
“I didn’t want to scare you off. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“For starters, you’re not going to lose me. Secondly don’t you think I knew when you came back and you said you’d come back for me.”

“I wasn’t sure how you felt but, mmmm, now I know I’m just sorry that it’s taken me so long.”

“I’ll forgive you if you’ll do me a favour.”

“Mmmm after that kiss – anything.”

“Send the others home.”

“What? Now?”

“Yes Jack, now!”

Jack smiled, kissed Ianto quickly and went to his office door.

“Ok kids, you’ve worked hard enough this last few days, go home, have an early night, get drunk, get laid, it’s up to you. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tosh, Owen and Gwen looked up at Jack, smiled at him, shouted a _thanks see you tomorrow_ and they were gone.

Jack went back into his office but was disappointed as Ianto wasn’t where he’d left him.

“Ianto, you still here?”

“Yes Jack, I’m down here, get your cute arse down here I’ve got something to show you.”

Surprised at the new forceful Ianto, Jack went down to his quarters and found the young good looking Welshman sat on his bed....naked.

“Mmmm Mr Jones, what have we got here?”

“Captain Harkness, Sir, you’re overdressed. Now strip, I’ve got something for you.”

Jack liked what he saw and obeyed the command from this normally so quiet young man. Ianto watched as Jack dropped each piece of clothing in a pile. He could see that Jack wanted him as much as he wanted Jack. Words weren’t needed, they were both hard. Ianto stood, took hold of Jacks hands and led him to the bed. Jack went to kiss Ianto but was stopped.

“Soon Jack, I want to show you how much I’ve wanted this.”

He pushed the older man down onto the bed. Jack smiled and went to pull Ianto down next to him, but was stopped.

“Oh no Jack, I’m going to show you how much you mean to me. Now roll onto your stomach and enjoy.”

Jack did as he was told.  _Mmmm_ he thought _I like this forceful man_.

Ianto straddled Jack’s thighs and began slowly running his hand down his spine, causing a shudder from the older man.

“That’s nice Ianto.”

“Sshh, Jack, don’t talk, just enjoy.”

Ianto leant down and kissed the back of Jacks neck, moans escaping the gorgeous man underneath him. Ianto’s own hardness pulsed at the moans and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from coming too soon. He nipped at the skin on Jack’s neck and reaching underneath him, found an already hard nub of one of his nipples. He tugged on it gently, Jack’s moans getting louder. Ianto smiled _God how he’d wanted this for so long._  He’d been scared in case he’d frighten Jack off. But that kiss in Jack’s office had shown how wrong he was.

He continued to nip across Jack’s shoulders, leaving tiny red welts as he went, knowing they’d soon disappear. But while they were there it was a mark to say Jack belonged to him and only him.

Ianto moved his hand slowly down Jack’s toned body _he was so fit for someone who’d lived as long as he had_. He found Jack’s already hard cock and wrapping a hand around it he began moving up and down its length.

Jack arched his back “Oh Yan....so good....mmmm”

Ianto smiled “I’ve not finished yet....ssshhh”

He began kissing his way down Jack’s back, nipping and licking as he went, his hand still gently caressing his lover. He stopped licking when he got to the firm buttocks. Jack moaned some more. Ianto knew if he didn’t do something quickly he’d come, but he wanted to be inside Jack when he did. He bit his lip to calm himself again.

Moving his hand from around Jack, he placed one on each of the firm buttocks. Moving them apart he found what he was looking for. Gently licking his way down, his tongue teased the muscle around Jack’s hole. Jack moaned louder, Ianto smiled as he knew he’d got Jack just where they both wanted to be.

He kissed each of Jack’s buttocks then lightly licked his way to the hole he so wanted to be in. Teasing him, he pressed his tongue in and withdrew it quickly, moans coming louder from both of them. Reaching for the lube he’d put on the bedside table earlier, he flipped the lid and applied it to his fingers. He continued to kiss and nip Jack’s skin at the same time he inserted one finger, moving it slowly in and out.

“Aaaargh....Yan...want you....inside....”

“Not yet Jack, I’ve not finished with you yet, you’ve got to hold on, I’ll tell you when.”

Jack was surprised, he’d never seen Ianto so domineering before. If he was truthful he was liking what he saw and felt.

Ianto inserted a second finger, moving both high into Jack, until he found the magic spot. Jack moaned even louder and screamed Ianto’s name. Ianto knew neither of them would be able to hold on much longer. Withdrawing his fingers he applied more lube to his own hardness and without warning pushed forcefully into Jack, causing a scream of names from both of them.

Reaching underneath Jack again, Ianto held his hardness and with synchronised movement he pushed as high as he could into Jack and moved his hand up and down the full length of his lover.

Jack arched against the thrusts wishing it would never stop, thinking he’d left it too long to say how he felt about this gorgeous sexy Welshman.

Faster and faster, deeper and harder, their movements suddenly bringing them both to the edge.

“Now Jack, come for me, let yourself go, show me what you’ve got.”

Jack screamed Ianto’s name and erupted into Ianto’s hand at the same time Ianto came, filling this man underneath him with his hot sticky liquid.

They brought their breathing and movements to a slower pace until they finally caught their breaths and stopped. Ianto removed his hand from around Jack and slowly, teasingly withdrew himself from his lover. Jack took hold of Ianto’s hand and kissed his fingers one by one, tasting himself on them. Turning over he looked into the beautiful blue eyes that was Ianto Jones.

“Mmmmm, has anyone ever told you, you have hidden talents Mr Jones?”

“Only you captain Harkness.”

Jack kissed him and enveloped Ianto into his strong arms.

“We should get cleaned up Jack.”

“Not yet, I want to savour that for a little while longer. You’re gorgeous when you come, I want to see your face next time.”

“There’s going to be a next time is there?”

“Oh yeah, if it’s like I’ve just had there’ll be lots of next times.”

Holding on to one another they drifted off into a love filled sleep.

 

End.

 


End file.
